The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to technology useful for semiconductor devices with an isolator to transmit signals between electrically insulated circuit blocks.
In connection with an isolator, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-54800 discloses a technique that a first inductor of a first semiconductor chip and a second inductor of a second semiconductor chip are arranged in a manner to face each other and these two inductors are inductively coupled to transmit electric signals.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-46622 discloses a structure in which a conductor pattern coupled to a power source or ground is arranged between a given signal line and a transistor region under the signal line in a manner to overlap the signal line in plan view.